Instruments used in a process control (e.g., factory automation) system, such as transmitters and other field devices, provide predefined, fixed functionality that limits the ability of the devices to meet customer specific application needs. In other words, the devices often require customization to meet the specific needs of a process control system. For example, if a vortex flow meter is located near an impeller base pump, the meter may erroneously detect a pump impeller pulse as flow under certain conditions. Because this specific condition is not typical, generating an alarm for the error would require modifying the firmware embedded in the flow meter. In other words, a specific application would need to be written for the flow meter. Conventional field-based transmitters and the like run embedded firmware that requires lengthy development and testing. As such, changing the firmware for a custom solution is difficult and undesirable. Even if modifying the transmitter's firmware can provide a custom solution, it would make the transmitter unique to the specific condition, resulting in spare parts issues.